


Bacchanal

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Fruit and Nut Challenge.  Moonlight, Candles and Grapes





	Bacchanal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bacchanal by Lynda

ArchiveX: 16 August 1998  
TITLE: Bacchanal (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Lynda  
EMAIL:   
ARCHIVE: Gossamer. ArchiveX. Anywhere else okay with these headers intact, please let me know where. Thanks.  
CLASSIFICATION: M/K V  
SUMMARY: Fruit and Nut Challenge. Moonlight, Candles and Grapes  
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: Anything up to "The End" maybe  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
NOTES: My first attempt at M/K.  
DEDICATION: Special thanks to my beta readers Dreamerlea and Phyre. Their input was appreciated more than words can express.

* * *

Bacchanal  
By Lynda

A naked Mulder followed the instructions he'd been given and walked around the villa's pool towards the marble gazebo at the far end. Moonlight glinted on the surface of the water and reflected off the pristine white marble blocks, giving them an inner glow.

Ahead, candles flickered in the faint breeze, casting their shimmering light across the Italianate frieze and statuary. Mulder felt he was attending an orgy, as the dancing shadows seemed to give life to the exquisitely carved figures.

A marble couch, near the steps which led down to the shallow end of the pool, was covered with silken cushions. Others, having fallen, lay scattered nearby.

He sat on the couch and revelled in his surroundings. A vine, heavy with ripe red grapes, wound around from the rear screen, and some of its lush fruits were artistically draped on the ornately carved plates. Individual grapes had been placed on those held by the party-goers, alongside the marble slices of red apples and green veined pears.

He leaned back, listening to the lap of water over the steps a few feet away. He let his eyes stray, following the candle-cast shadows, imagining the conversation these naked guests might have had. The heady scent of lemons and fruits, aromatic gifts of the burning candles, hung in the air.

Turning his head to take in more of his surroundings, he bit back a gasp as he caught sight of a perfect body reclining on another couch. A sensuous presence, seemingly frozen in the act of plucking a grape from the bounty before him.

Mulder's libido, already heightened by the ambience, was racked up another notch at the erotic sight. Getting to his feet, he swiftly crossed the small space and knelt by the other couch. Hardly daring to breathe, he separated a ripe red-purple fruit from the bunch and squeezed it gently as he moved his hand to leave a trail of juice down the perfect flank. Moments later, he followed the trail of liquid with his tongue, up from knee, to thigh, to waist, shoulder and at last to capture the perfect mouth already open, waiting for his to arrive.

Drawing back he watched the long, thick, mink-coloured lashes rise to reveal sparkling green eyes. He plucked another grape from the bunch that decorated, yet hid, the other's groin from him and held it between Alex's kiss-swollen lips. Sharp white teeth bit into the fruit, and juice ran down his chin. Mulder lapped at the sweet liquid and felt the lush lips under his tongue move into a smile. He pulled away to savour with his eyes what he had already tasted with his mouth.

Alex gave a breathy half laugh. He captured Mulder's hand, neatly took the other half of the grape, then licked the thumb and forefinger clean before chewing on his reward.

Mulder's cock had started to harden at the first sight of his lover and hardened even more as his fingers were sucked. He wanted, no, needed to worship the body lying so tantalizingly close to him. He ran those same wet fingers down the well-muscled torso, brushing the grapes aside as his mouth followed the same course, then engulfed the engorged shaft now revealed. Worked on it with tongue and lips until Alex was writhing, then as his orgasm approached, Mulder moved swiftly to cover the stiffening body and capture the cry of ecstasy with his mouth. The sight, sound and feel of Alex in extremis was enough to trigger his own orgasm and their bellies were soon slick with semen.

Carefully, Mulder rolled their sweat-slicked bodies over so his weight was no longer crushing the younger man. He held Alex close as the sable lashes dropped over the now sleepy green eyes. Felt his lover's breathing even out as sleep overtook him. Very gently, he brushed a stray lock of hair from Alex's brow, savouring the feel of the silky strands. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling at the angelic expression on the face so close to his own. A face that had haunted his dreams, and his nightmares. He closed his eyes and conjured up all the incarnations of Alex, the green agent, the fugitive...

Enemy...

Friend...

Ally...

Resistance fighter...

And finally, lover...

The caring lover had provided the secluded villa for his precious hours of off-duty time, and had found a way to make the few hours they were able to spend together so special. The setting was perfect and he made himself a mental note to tell his lover so, though no mere words could really convey his present happiness. His throat tightened at the thought of what he might so easily have missed, and, opening his eyes again Mulder looked fondly at Alex sleeping - his satiated lover, so endearing in the way he drifted off to sleep for a while in his arms. So beautiful...

Taking a ragged breath he reached over for some grapes, letting the juice trickle down this throat to relieve the tension and slake his sudden thirst.

The moon had disappeared now and the sun would soon be lightening the sky. Too soon the world would intrude on their solitude. But there was just time for more... grapes.

A grin formed with that in mind, he brought his mouth down on the chiselled lips and woke his lover with a grape filled kiss...


End file.
